


(Не)взрослые

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Потолок оказался настолько восхитительным, спокойно-серым и почти родным, что Спирит смотрел и даже понять не мог, как он раньше-то в него не заглядывался — вот так вот, тщательно изучая по полчаса каждую точку и не двигаясь в своём абсолютном созерцании.





	(Не)взрослые

Потолок оказался настолько восхитительным, спокойно-серым и почти родным, что Спирит смотрел и даже понять не мог, как он раньше-то в него не заглядывался — вот так вот, тщательно изучая по полчаса каждую точку и не двигаясь в своём абсолютном созерцании.

— О, молодой папаша пришёл!

Спирит постучал в его дверь (для приличия) кулаками — и ещё, развернувшись, трижды ногой. Потом зашёл, споткнулся обо что-то, пролетел пару метров, сбивая препятствия лицом на пути, грязно выругался, встал, споткнулся, что-то пнул, что-то разбил, упал, снова выругался, дополз до стула и, едва вскарабкавшись в него, начал пялиться в потолок.  
Пялился он, наверное, уже минут десять, а Штейн только сейчас вышел проверить, что за гости к нему пришли.

Но гости, честно говоря, не пришли, а приползли — едва-едва. Спирит спасался бегством, ну, вначале самом: хватило только на отчаянный рывок (за который ему несомненно влетит, но это завтра, завтра). А остальное время он полз — полз!

Спирит устал, устал чертовски, поэтому даже рта открыть не мог. Да и не стал бы — Штейн и так поймёт.  
Уже понял — своим же приветствием и цель визита раскрыл, и прям по больной мозоли прошёлся.  
А, нет — по огромной кровоточащей ране.

— Чаю? — спрашивает Штейн, ловит ничего не выражающий взгляд Спирита и, развернувшись, уходит.  
Есть в напарничестве что-то такое, очень странное и въедливое. Почти интуитивное и до коликов раздражающее — понимание своего мастера или оружия.  
Штейну даже не нужно объяснять, что да, Спирит всегда любил больше кофе, и в последнее время кофе очень спасал — он и только он, да так, что теперь от него тошнит.  
Штейн сам тебе предложит чаю, и чай обязательно будет горячим, крепким и с привкусом чего-то родного и до боли знакомого — въевшегося в твою жизнь за всё совместное сосуществование с этой «хозяюшкой», когда привкус чего-то химического был у тебя и на языке, и воздухе, и даже на улицах и занятиях — рядом, слева.

Но напарничество, которое всегда было Спириту в тягость и от которого он так мечтал избавиться, развалилось уже где-то года полтора назад.  
И, несмотря на то, что этот разрыв виделся Спириту чем-то прекрасным и восхитительным, хорошо ему не было, нет. Даже наоборот: было катастрофически плохо.

Спириту казалось, что жизнь неслась мимо него.  
Бывали весёлые и ладные деньки, особенно когда он только начал работать в паре с Ками (ох, незабываемые дни влюблённости) — но и те омрачались не самыми приятными заданиями и тяжкой учёбой. И Спирит всё время ждал — пока работал со Штейном, а после и с Ками — ждал, ждал и ждал, что вот она молодость, сейчас ещё чуть-чуть и станет вообще шикарно — он заживёт!..

А теперь он в отчаянии оглядывался назад и понимал, что самые лучшие деньки остались там — в вдохновлённом и упёртом ожидании чего-то лучшего, что всё уже кончилось, прогорело, как-то быстро и невнятно пронеслось перед глазами; теперь они уже взрослые.

_Взрослые._  
Когда Ками впервые сказала ему об этом, он не обратил внимания и даже внутренне согласился — ну да, совершеннолетние уже, теперь-то уже он, а не старый Фрэнки из бара, решает хватит ли на сегодня выпивки или нет.  
Но как только началась жизнь (нет — аморальная и мерзкая бытовуха), как только он начал понимать, что такое «взрослые», то это осознание вставало поперёк горла, и с каждым разом ему было всё труднее и труднее вздохнуть.

— А как там… с Мари?..  
Спирит резко перевёл взгляд на Штейна (и тему — на Штейна), как только почувствовал подступающую тошноту.  
И увидел в его равнодушии отражение своего отчаяния и беспомощности.  
— Мы расстались. — Штейн потёр переносицу, а потом перевёл взгляд на Спирита, ожидающего неприятных подробностей, и устало вздохнул.  
— Она сказала, что я ненормальный и что ей нужен тот, на кого можно будет положиться, — Штейн задумчиво сощурился. — Мне кажется, теперь она меня ненавидит, если не боится. Давно пора, впрочем. Она была мне в тягость, да и я ей тоже. Тем более, к ней вроде как Би-Джей не ровно дышит. А нам… нам друг без друга легче.

Да, легче, думает Спирит. Легче, только вот Мари почему-то уже четвёртый день в Академии не появляется, Азуса хмуро молчит, Би-джей тоже в отчаянии, а у Штейна снова сквозняк, и, дружище, выглядишь ты поломанным отнюдь не только из-за лёгкой простуды.

Что ж, вот она, взрослая жизнь, вот он — выпуск из Академии — во всей своей красе.  
Раньше было непросто.  
Сейчас — абсолютная беспросветная тьма.

— Есть чего покрепче у тебя? — Спирит уныло ткнул пальцем почти пустую склянку, понимая, что одним чаем делу не поможешь.  
— Покрепче? — Штейн нахмурился. — Погоди, сейчас будет.

Он ушёл на кухню, а Спирит осматривал этот унылый серый дом, и понять не мог, скучает он по кажущейся беззаботной юности или по напарничеству с этим идиотом.  
А этот идиот в сотый раз своё звание оправдал, когда принёс ему с кухни чифир.

— Дурак ты, Штейн.  
А Штейн улыбался и был — как всегда — даже такой жизнью доволен до чёртиков. Что ж, это Штейн, и в дурачествах его почти всегда был здравый смысл — Спирит смотрел на чифир и думал, что завтра ему действительно лучше проснуться пораньше и со свежей головой.

Спирит не взрослый.  
Что-то Спириту подсказывает, что он никогда взрослым не станет. Что, возможно, это была самая-большая-ошибка-в-его-жизни, а вовсе не настоящая-любовь, да и какой ребёнок в восемнадцать лет?..

Штейн правильно говорил (что-то в последнее время Штейн всегда и во всём прав), что восемнадцать лет — это время для бесконечных пьянок и безотчётной половой жизни, а не для жены и, тем более, детей.

Но Спирит всё-таки кое в чём со Штейном готов поспорить.  
Нет такого времени, возраста, который был бы для жены и детей. Нет. Не существует. Есть такой характер, и характер этот точно не Спиритовский, что заставляет его чувствовать себя ещё более несчастным и, чёрт побери, бесполезным.

Албарн поперхнулся и начал отплёвываться — чёртов чифир, а Штейн, ждавший только этого всё время, смеялся как ребёнок.  
Вот же счастливый человек — свободный, сам себе на уме. Только вот свобода этого счастливого человека дошла до того самого края, когда обычные люди уже стремятся назвать её несчастьем. Штейн лишился напарника, девушки, да и лучший друг теперь больше на овоща похож — сидит тут, пялится в потолок и чифиром давится. Свобода эта пугала и называлась одиночеством, а разве можно оставлять без присмотра такого человека?..

Спирит прекрасно помнил тот день, когда смущённая Мария призналась, что они со Штейном теперь встречаются. Все, буквально все, даже Шинигами, который какого-то чёрта подслушивал их разговоры, вздохнули с облегчением.  
У Марии очень хорошее дыхание души, в первую очередь, для Штейна. Да и чёрт с этим каким-то особым дыханием души; такие отдалённые друг от друга, из совершенно разных миров — они были похожи в чём-то до чёртиков, и души их бились в унисон…

Странно. Они созданы будто друг для друга, все это знают, потому что восприятие душ Ками никогда ещё не ошибалось, но…

Люди считают иначе.  
Глупые люди, да?

— Эй Штейн…  
— М?  
Франкен сидел на краю стола и вертел какую-то колбу в руках.  
— Дурак ты, Штейн. Честное слово — дурак.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Мы друг друга стоим, да?

Тишина не давила, не казалась неудобной, она просто прижимала Спирита к стулу и не давала встать.  
Странно это, имея своих проблем целую кучу, пытаться решать чужие.  
Впрочем, Ками говорила, что это тот же побег от своих собственных, к менее ощутимым и болезненным — чужим.  
Только вот они со Штейном напарники (как выяснилось, нет в этом такого понятия — «бывшие»), и все его проблемы так же остро пробиваются откуда-то из души.  
Но теперь он их так как прежде решать не может — у Штейна своя дикая жизнь, свои дикие правила.  
А у него — семья.

— И всё же… как у тебя дела?  
Штейн ухмыльнулся и протянул:  
— А как ещё могут быть дела у одинокого молодого учёного, наслаждающегося своим одиночеством?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, срано, что аж на луну воешь.  
— В точку.  
Спирит смеётся — впервые, кажется, за всю неделю или две (три?.. время такое муторное и вымученное), и смех этот какой-то очень сиплый, болезненный и неправильный. Не его смех. Так смеются ещё не потерявшие остатки разума кишины, понимает Спирит, и ему становится как-то совсем не по себе.

— Хэй, Штейн, — Албарн медленно оттолкнулся от пола, раскручивая стул, — так это и есть взрослая жизнь, да? Какая-то она дерьмовая, не находишь?  
Штейн, держа во рту сигарету, протянул Спириту полупустую пачку и начал искать зажигалку.  
— И не говори. Лучше бы нас продолжала Азуса шпынять.  
— Так разве не до сих пор?

Штейн ухмыльнулся и поджёг свою сигарету, кладя зажигалку перед Спиритом, а Спирит всё так же держал мятую пачку в руках, с какой-то отчаянно нерешительностью отсчитывая секунды — неужели так по-идиотски пройдёт вся его короткая вечность? ..  
Нет. Не-е-ет, ну уж нет. Он не для того каждую ночь то по кабакам, то по заброшкам шарился, чтобы взять и в один прекрасный день вырасти и всё это бросить. У него характер… не такой.

Спирит отложил пачку и, морщась, отхлебнул ещё чифира.  
— Да уж. Скучно быть взрослыми.  
Штейн повернулся и смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Взрослыми? Ты хотел сказать, скучно косить под взрослых, когда ты ребёнок. Смирись, Албарн. Мы никогда не будем взрослыми. Я тебе клянусь, нам будет лет по тридцать — мы точно так же будем дурака валять.

Спирит рассмеялся и снова откинулся на спинку стула. Потолок казался слишком восхитительным.  
И мысль, что они даже в тридцать останутся детьми.


End file.
